kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Copy Abilities (Super Smash Bros. series)
This is a list of Copy Abilities in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. When Kirby uses his inhale Special move on another Super Smash Bros. combatant, he can swallow him/her and copy his/her physical characteristics and Standard Special Move. Kirby can discard the ability by taunting. Copy Abilities *Move changed between games **Due to how Olimar's moves work, his ability is a combination of his side and neutral special moves ***Hat is the same regardless of form/gender that character is. Trivia * In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, when performing Jigglypuff's Rollout, he will always exclaim "Purin!" (Jigglypuff's Japanese name) no matter which language the game is set to. * Although Kirby inhales and swallows an adult Zelda, the hat given to him upon doing so is taken from Zelda's younger incarnation from Ocarina of Time. * When Kirby gets Donkey Kong's ability, the suit he wears makes him look like a furry Waddle Dee. * Since Kirby and King Dedede have roughly the same neutral B move (with one major difference), copying Dedede will effectively disable Kirby's ability to copy others (since Dedede's attack counts as a Copy Ability in itself), meaning the only thing Kirby can do with an inhaled enemy is spit him/her out as a star (which was Kirby's primary method of attack in the original Kirby's Dream Land). * Various abilities makes him look like he has his in-game abilities. The most obvious ones are Link's cap for Sword and the Ice Climbers' parka for Freeze. * Some abilities, like Bowser's, have abilities similar to moves in the game, and sometimes does poses for them, too. Bowser's Fire Breath is like Kirby's Fire ability. * When Kirby copies Ness and uses his PK Flash, he specifically (and clearly) says PK Flash, rather than copying Ness's accent. This is somewhat ironic, as they both share the same voice actress. * Kirby wears Ness's cap backwards as if he had the Yo-Yo, Paint, or Wheel abilities (while Ness wears his baseball cap to the side) Ness himself uses a yo-yo as a weapon. * When Kirby copies Snake and throws a Grenade, he will wince and cover his "ears" if the grenade is thrown back at him, just like Snake does. * Unlike Mr. Game & Watch, when Kirby inhales him and uses his chef ability, both he, and the pan he uses are in 3-D, compared to the 2D version that Mr. Game & Watch has. Kirby's pan also looks different than Mr. Game & Watch's for some reason. * The ability that Kirby has normally doesn't appear when he uses his final smash, but some abilities that the Cook Hat doesn't cover up can still be seen (i.e. R.O.B. Visor, Mr. G&W ability, Snake's Beard, etc.). * Although Wario has two costumes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (biker and plumber) inhaling either of them will give Kirby a biker helmet. * If Kirby inhales another Kirby wielding a power, rather than attempting to copy the foe, he will steal the foe's power, leaving the enemy Kirby with nothing. * Unlike the main Kirby games, if a power is lost in Super Smash Bros., it cannot be recovered by inhaling a star Kirby drops. Instead, Kirby must inhale the foe again to copy the power. * When Kirby inhales Samus and uses the charge shot, he shoots with his hand instead of an arm cannon. This is likely a reference to how Kirby used Copy Abilites, such as Beam and Laser, in earlier games using his hand rather than a wand/visor. * Some things change in size to better fit Kirby when he uses his Copy Ability. An example is Pit's wings -- since he is bigger than Kirby, the wings shrink. However, some things remain roughly the same -- Mario and Luigi's hats are about the same size when used by Kirby. Some things shrink for no reason; for example, when using Meta Knight's Mach Tornado, he gets Meta Knight's mask and wings, but the wings are smaller (while the mask remains the same size) even though Meta Knight and Kirby are roughly the same size. See also *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Gallery E Compilation.png|Kirby's Copy Abilities in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros.